Blurry Eyes
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Una cancion, un escenario, un cantante, una muerte y un escritor viviendo con el O.o (que no es otro que Seto O.o)... y Bakura de representante artistico XD... Yaoi. capi 4!. La muerte de su hermano es algo que aun duele...
1. Default Chapter

**Otro fic!! n.n y bueno como  no quiero llenar esto las notas estarán aya a bajo. Solo diré  que:**

**Yuugi-oh! no me pertenece si fuera así las parejas YAOI que tanto nos gustan se darían de besos y otras cositas --, pero como no es así (por desgracia T.T) pues no me pertenece u.u.**

**Se me olvidaba decir... Este es un fic YAOI (para variar en mi) y también un UA (universo alterno) y por lo tanto alguno que otro personaje será algo diferente a como es normalmente en la serie n.n.**

**Ahora si ya termine de decir todo así que.**

**Al fic... **

**--------**

**"dialogo"**

**"......." cambio de escena.**

**"-----" cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**"()" Mis comentarios estúpidos .**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**... "Blurry Eyes" ...**

****

****

**.Prologo.**

Salió de su camerino rumbo al escenario, era él ultimo concierto de la gira que estaba dando por todo el país y según su agente Bakura esta gira había sido todo un éxito y el ultimo concierto tenia que serlo mas...

Se paro en medio del escenario, en el  lugar que le correspondía, se presento, animo al publico, nombro el titulo de la canción, dijo algunas palabras mas y empezó a cantar.

........

_Tooku no kaze wo_

_mi ni matou_

_anata ni wa todokanai_

_kotoba narabete mite mo_

_mata shisen wa dokoka_

_mado no mukou..._

........

 La canción que estaba interpretando le hizo recordar lo que había pasado en su departamento un año antes.

------

Se acerco a la ventana para ver las estrellas que tanto le gustaban "Viajando en el viento desde él mas allá..." Susurro asiendo parecer que lo decía asía los puntos que adornaban el cielo ahora negro por la noche. " Si tan solo me escucharas... Pero una vez mas mis palabras no te alcanzan"

.........

_Meguri-kuru toki ni _

_yakusoku wo ubaware-sou_

_kono ryoute  sashinobete mo_

_kokoro wa hanarete...._

_(Why do you stare at the sky with your blurry eyes?)_

.........

Recargado en la ventana viendo esa luna resplandeciente que le asía recordar. "Siento como los tiempos cambian, tu viste como rompí mi promesa y veras como la rompere mas" seguía susurrando para si mismo mientras veía asía el cielo como buscando una estrella especial.  "Incluso si mi cuerpo y mis manos te llaman... Mi corazón se mantendrá distante."

Seguía mirando con sus ojos ahora borrosos...

-------

Aquellos recuerdos eran dolorosos y placenteros a la vez, esa canción lo era.

...........

_Meguri-kuru toki ni_

_taisetsu no hito wa mou_

_furimuita sono hitomi ni_

_chiisa na tameiki._

_(your blurry eyes)... yuor blurry eyes_

_(your blurry eyes)... kokoro wa_

_(your blurry eyes)... hanarete_

_(your blurry eyes)... yuku._

........

Termino de interpretar la canción con los ojos borrosos... Los recuerdos regresaban a su cabeza otra vez...

-------

"En ese tiempo en que todo cambiaba la que era y es preciosa para m" los susurros que antes eran notoriamente audibles ahora ya solo eran un hilito muy suave de voz y sus mejillas recibían él por que de esos ojos borrosos, sus lagrimas. " Me miro con esos ojos, suspiro suavemente..." Se seco con la mano que tenia libre una de sus mejillas y suspiro. " Por ultima vez... Tus ojos borrosos... Y mi corazón... Se mantendrá... Distante... A tu partida..." El escribir acallo "Para cumplir mi promesa... Aun que no quiera" y ahora el susurro también acallo.

-------

Si, viendo las estrellas y con lagrimas emanado de sus ojos escribió esa canción...

Se obligo a olvidarse de sus pensamientos por ese momento para seguir por el concierto, ahora lo importante era él publico.

.........

-.Eres  un genio niño!!.- Ahora que estaban en los camerinos, Bakura sé podia dirigir a el. Y como siempre asiendo demasiado alarde-. Fue todo un éxito!!... No cabe duda que eres el mejor niño estúpido.

Bakura se caracterizaba por ser muy exagerado en sus expresiones y por su manera tan "peculiar" de hablar.

-.Bakura no seas barbero... Y que bueno que eres tan "lindo" conmigo.- Y por supuesto el sabia como confrontar sus insultos pasivos y como callarlo-.Sabes que es mi deber dar todo de mí en el escenario.

-.Hai, cierto... Pero no esta de mas recordártelo.- Se sentó en uno de los lujosos sillones que estaban ahí, quedando enfrente de él.

-.Que suerte que fue el ultimo concierto de la gira, ahora podré descansar un rato. 

Se levanto, se estiro y camino asía la puerta dejando a Bakura sentado solo en el sillón quien volteo para ver salir al chico sin poder hablar con él.

........

El sonido del timbre del teléfono lo descoloco ya que estaba sentado en medio de la sala en un gran sofá viendo Tv. Y comiendo un sandwich.

-.Moshi moshi.-Contesto.

-.Estúpido niño, te fuiste sin que te pudiera decirte algo importante.-Esa voz... Era muy fácil saber quien era, nadie mas le hablaba así, es la costumbre que siempre tenia.

-.Sí, Bakura yo también té quiero.-Dijo sarcásticamente-.En fin... Que me vas a decir? Que es tan importante.

-.Grrr....-Gruño,  como era otra de sus costumbres contestarle cuando asía eso el otro-.Que necesitamos una nueva canción para el nuevo CD... Er, bueno en realidad son barias canciones las que necesitamos.

-.Mas trabajo?.- No es que se estuviera quejando (si claro ) ni que no le gustara su trabajo si no que ya tenia mas de 7 meces con la gira y antes había estado preparando su CD, la gira y todo eso-.Aahh.-Suspiro resignadamente-.Ok, esta bien lo tratare de hacer lo mas pronto posible.

-.Si, eso lo sé pero, como es mucho trabajo en poco tiempo... Por que  si te dije que era para mas tardar  4 meses?.- El silencio le dio a entender que ese detallito se le había olvidado comentar-.Como sea, el chiste es que contratamos a alguien para que te ayudara, aun que yo creo que será alreves.- Rodó los ojos, el sabia por que decía eso-.Bueno no importa, lo que importa es que como es poco tiempo vivirá contigo en el departamento.

-.P... P... Pero...

-.No hay peros que se té permitan.-Le corto, no quería oírlo quejarse así que continuo rápidamente-.El ira allá mañana en la mañana. Así que a trabajar... Bueno como eso es todo luego te llamo para ver como van. Ja ne!.- La llamada se corto tan pronto Bakura se despidió.

Lo dejo con la boca abierta... Alguien  desconocido viviría con él por 4 meses o menos y el no pudo ni objetar y en cambio solo pudo decir un "pero".

-.Maldito Bakura!!.-Maldijo... Y siguió maldiciendo durante un rato más.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N.A:Konnichiwa!! n.n este es el fic que tenia rondando mi cabeza durante casi 3 o 4 meses (ya ni recuerdo) ahora si que aguante n.nU... Espero les aya gustado el prologo, ya que a mi parecer es algo confuso por que solo sale el nombre de Bakura. Que les diré que es raro ponerlo como representante O.o pero como que le queda lo veo como un hombre de negocios (anda O.o).**

**Pido DISCULPAS anticipadas (ni tanto ) a KAIBA SHIROU... loca perdón por hacer un fic que se párese al tuyo pero es que si no me sacaba esto de mi cabeza me hubiera vuelto más loca (se podrá? O.o) y tu sabes que eso seria una catástrofe... Lamento que parezca que te lo copie u.u pero no me quedaba de otra. Una vez mas... PERDON!!!.**

**Bueno pasando a otra cosa n.n, se dieron cuenta de quien se trata? ajajaja XD esa parte (por lo menos para mí) es la confusa. Y acerca del titulo algunos-as ya se dieron cuenta que es él titulo de una canción de L'arc-en-ciel pues si, yo amo  esa canción es mi preferida y por eso no pude evitar poner alguna parte de lo que significa en español cuando el protagonista recordaba. Pero creo que no me quedo tan mal n.n abra más canciones ya que amo las canciones de ese grupo (menciones que es mi favorito? n.n. si, si lo hice ) si quieren que ponga la canción completa y la traducción solo diganme y la subo en el capi 1 n.n yo encantada lo ago.**

**Creo que ya es todo, si se me olvido algo lo pondré en el sig capi... Solo diré que me manden reviews para que me anime a subir el capi 1 y acerca de mis otros fics (tengo un monton u.u) les diré que el de será amor? Quién ganara?° ya esta casi terminado y el capi que sigue lo esta arreglando radfel a mi solo me falta el final para terminar de escribir de ese fic (que tristeza se acabo T.T) el de °kaiwata sakebi° ya estoy con el capi 2, el de shaman king solo estoy esperando la señora llamada inspiración para seguirle u.u  y ahora estoy asiendo dos nuevos de inuyasha uno yaoi y otro no (quien sabe que me paso O.o).**

**Ahora si ya es todo. Así que manden Reviews!!!. Besos se despide...**

**Aome the crazy (aja, eso es muy cierto )  XD. (creo que asi se escribe O.o).**

**JA NE!**


	2. El Visitante

**KONNICHIWA!!! La felicidad se respira ------**

**Por que ando tan feliz?!?!... Por que me entere de algo grandioso; L'arenciel VIENE A AMERICA!!.... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!.... que feliz soy ---.**

**En fin...**

**Yuugiou no es mío T.T pero JURO que Seto esta aquí conmigo y Jouno igual XDDD... si fuera realidad T.T.**

**Lo  de Yaoi y UA ya lo saben asi que no lo repito por que me da flojera...**

**Al fic....**

**--------**

**"dialogo"**

**"......." cambio de escena.**

**"-----" cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**"()" Mis comentarios estúpidos.**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****

**... "Blurry Eyes" ...******

**1° El visitante...**

Caminaba dando vueltas de un lugar a otro por todo el departamento fumando un cigarrillo, Le había dicho Bakura que iría ese día, pero no le había dicho a que hora de la mañana y el tenia que salir. Intento hablar con Bakura pero le colgó de nuevo,   lo único que alcazo a entender fue algo acerca de 'ocupado' y un 'novio' fue lo último y  único que logro entender, antes de que le colgara.

Aun no entendía bien como era que podía aguantar al pesado de su representante, siempre le hacía lo mismo sacándolo de quicio. Apretó su puño en señal de enojo, de solo recordarlo le daban ganas de romperle la cara (como lo quiere ¬¬).

Es que ahora resultaba que  viviría con   quien sabe quien en su casa en por lo menos 4 meses y es que eso no era lo molesto, tampoco el hecho de que lo mas seguro es que se la pasaría criticándole su forma de escribir, si no el hecho de que los de la disquera no confiaron en el para que creerá sus nuevos éxitos, si ya antes había demostrado que era y es responsable... Por que no confiaron en el? eso es lo que realmente le molestaba.

.............

4 horas ya tenia esperando y nada, se supone que llegaría en la mañana pero ya pasaban de las 2pm, se suponía según Bakura que el dichoso ayudante aria mejor su trabajo que el, pero ni siquiera se aparecía por su departamento.

Ahora si que estaba enojado ya no podía salir por que a donde tenia que ir tenia que hacerlo en un lugar donde solo entras de día...

-.Maldita sea!!!.-Maldijo todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron y más.

Estaba  sentado en una silla afuera en  el bacón de la sala viendo el atardeces, aunque todavía no se veía el sol metiéndose por alguna extraña razón no había demasiados rayos de el.

Encendió otro cigarrillo, cuantos llevada? 5 quizás  o eran mas? si eran 5, en verdad no importaba...

Se paro dispuesto a tomar un largo y refrescante baño.

Llego a su cuarto quitándose la ropa mientras la regaba por toda la habitación, se metió a la regadera, el agua si que estaba refrescante ni muy fría, ni muy caliente, el mal humor se le fue pasando poco a poco... Ahora que lo pensaba mejor tenia tiempo de ir cualquier otro día a esa lugar  y acerca de los de la disquera lo mas seguro es que lo hayan echo por que lo vieron muy cansado por lo de la gira... Si seguro era eso.

Se quedo un rato mas en la regadera dejando que el agua corriera por sus cabellos, su blanca piel se veía reluciente al contacto del agua...

Tiempo después salio del baño, mojado, con gotas escurriendo de su cabello, se puso el bóxer, se estaba poniendo una playera azul de manga corta cuando el timbre sonó.

Un chico algo mayor que el  se veía a través de la mirilla (esa cosa por donde puedes ver quien es XD)...

Estaba esperando a que le abrieran había tenido problemas para ubicar bien el edificio ya que todos los que estaban al rededor eran igual y la referencia que le había dado Bakura no era muy buena... Consistía en que era un edificio color melón, pero había otros 4 como ese, que tenia una piscina en la entrada, pero en todos los demás edificios había lo mismo... en conclusión ya no volvería a confiar en las referencias de cierto albino grosero y exasperante... A demás de el hecho de que en cuanto llego de su viaje lo único que quiso hacer fue ir a ver a una persona muy querida para el. Y a causa de eso se la había echo tarde.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico mojado, con una playera y un simple bóxer, con el cabello escurriéndole pequeñas gotitas e inclinado hacia un lado para poder secar el cabello mojado.

-.Hay!.-Sonrió hacia su visitante sin importarle el hecho de como lo había recibido-.Lo siento es que me acabo de bañar.-Se excuso, asiéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al chico.

-.No... Hay problema.-Dijo algo seco-.Soy la persona que mando Bakura.

-.Ah!... eres tu, te estuve esperando todo el día (que mentira mas grande ¬¬).-Le digo en tono falso de reclamo-.Pasa y te enseño tu habitación.

Entro a el departamento, que a su parecer no era muy grande, el había vivido en mejores (fino el niño ¬¬) pero para una persona estaba bien... Tenia una grande sala que en el fondo de esta se veía un gran balcón con una hermosa vista de la ciudad ya que estaba bastante alto... Su anfitrión le enseño su cuarto que estaba enfrente del suyo.

-.Debes estar cansado, si quieres pido algo de comer, o preferirás dormir? tu dices.-Sonrió amablemente.

-.Descansare... donde esta el baño?.-Pregunto sin voltear a verlo.

-.En el fondo del pasillo.-Aventó la toalla a uno de sus hombros.

-.OK, gracias.

Se metió a su nueva habitación, mientras el otro chico se iba a la suya seguramente a ponerse algo mejor (asi estas perfecto -).

...............

El chico recién llegado entro al cuarto de baño para tomar lo que seguramente seria una larga y refrescante duna, mientras el ya se había terminado de vestir (u.u)  y ahora estaba viendo que había en la nevera para comer ya que le había dado hambre...  Gran decepción fue la que se llevo al ver que, si antes encontró -por suerte- Jamón para poder hacerse un sándwich ahora ni eso tenia, verdaderamente la gira le había tomado demasiado tiempo y es que hasta  a la mucama le dio permiso de tomar unas muy largas vacaciones, demasiado largas.

-.Bueno habrá que pedir algo.-Suspiro resignado, la muchacha de servicio llegaba hasta la semana entrante, tendría que ir a comprar algo luego, por lo pronto tomo el teléfono para hacer el pedido.

..............

Tiempo después el que se tomaba la larga ducha salio con el cabello húmedo y ropa que se notaba estaba mas cómoda, de alguna manera el cabello no se despeinaba, si estaba húmedo pero seguía tal a como lo había conocido, cuando llego. Camino hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, encontrándose a cierto chico comiendo placidamente una pizza.

-.Lo siento pero no tengo nada en la nevera que no sea agua o cerveza.-Le dijo captando su mirada interrogante-.Si quieres puedes agarrar.-Señalo hacia la dichosa comida.

-.No gracias.-Contesto secamente.

-.Eres serio hombre.-Le dijo con una media sonrisa-.en fin... Y como te llamas? digo ya que vamos a vivir juntos.

No tenia ganas de seguir escuchándolo hablar y por supuesto que tampoco de decirle su nombre pero, tenia que acerlo no? no  quedaba de otra, o por lo menos no ahora.

-.Seto Kaiba.-Dijo caminado rumbo a su nueva habitación.

-.Bien, el mío es...

-.No te molestes en decírmelo ya me lo se.-Escucho  que le decían en tono irónico, antes de que una puesta se cerrase.

-.Que raro.-Alzo los hombros y siguió comiendo.

Por muy raro que pareciera a un no se acostumbraba a que todos supieran de el...

Pensándolo mejor el nombre de ese tipo le era familiar, pero, no sabia de donde. Eso no importaba luego lo recordaría.

.....................

Mas tiempo había pasado, Seto no salía de su habitación, tal vez estuviera durmiendo o algo por el estilo.... El estaba sentado en un sillón frente al TV cambiando sin sentido alguno los canales, se estaba aburriendo.

Ya era de noche y el estar ahí sentado jugando con el control del TV a cambiar canales, la aburría... Y es que no podía estar tranquilo con alguien en el cuarto que antes estaba vació... Por alguna razón desconocida, -aun-  el sentía que lo había visto de algún lado, no que lo conocía, si no que en algún lado lo había visto, pero no sabia bien donde, y eso es lo que lo tenia intranquilo.

Cambio una vez más de canal... pero algo le llamo la atención, le subió el volumen para escuchar mejor.

-.El famoso escritor y novelista Seto Kaiba ha llegado a nuestro país después de casi 3 años de estar fuera de el en Inglaterra.-Narraba la conductora de espectáculos de un canal muy famoso-.Según fuentes muy confiables esta en su país natal para encargarse en ciertos arreglos de un nuevo CD de un cantante muy famoso, imaginamos que será en habiente de las canciones, aunque todavía no tenemos el nombre le cantante n cuanto lo tengamos les brindaremos la información... Pasando a otro punto....

Apago el aparato, se paro caminando hacia el balcón, para ver las magnificas estrellas que resplandecían en el cielo.

-.Asi que de ahí escuche su nombre.-Se apoyo en el barandal-.Y es famoso.-Volteo a ver hacia las estrellas una vez mas... Una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro.

Una sonrisa triste, esas estrellas le hacían recordar esa noche... Una noche ya pasada, ase más de 1 año... La noche que perdió algo especial para el.

..............

En la habitación recién ocupada, un chico algo mayor que el que estaba en el balcón recordando, dormía placidamente... Aunque si uno veía mejor su rostro se podía ver claramente que mostraba cierta aire de tritesa en sus facciones, algo opacaba esa rostro, tal vez una pesadilla... O algo más...

Un aire frió entro por la ventana regalándole una caricia y asiéndolo relajarse un poco, su rostro ya no se veía tenso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N.A: Actualice rápido, no?! O.o Donde tenia que ir el prota? y alguien ya sabe quien es? XD donde tenia que ir Seto? que ase de escritor? y de novelas O.o ahora si ya estoy loca XDD...  Bakura pondrá mas atención a lo que ase? quien es ese 'novio'? XD... Alguien que le atine a la edad de Seto... XDD**

**Este capi me salio algo aburrido, pero lo mejor viene en los siguientes capis!! Lo juro!!...**

**Algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta que es parecido a Gravitation, pero eso solo es en el comienzo ya que yo no he visto la serie T.T por desgracia...**

**Lo de arriba... es SIERTO Radfel me lo dijo --, el grupo favorito de j-pop de Aome vendrá a América!!. Que feliz soy --.**

**Ahora vamos a contestar review que Seto y Jouno andan cerca y andan de molestosos (mas ¬¬ de lo común)...**

BAKU-CHAN: **-- Estoy FELIZ!! Baku-sama me mando review... Y si es divertido el UA n.n yo lo amo... Que bueno que te gusto que cambiara  a tu Bakura se oficio XD fue lo que se me ocurrió para el ya que tengo otro fic en el que no aparéese u.u y quise compensarlo, y me agrada que digas que fue original la idea n.n... Lamento decirte que como viste este capi no tuvo su dosis de tristeza pero no te preocupes que si habrá todavía falta ver la historia de los personajes... y ya vez no lo deje por largo tiempo n.n... Espero llegar a hacer eso que dices, GRACIAS!! Por tu review soy tan feliz -. Ja Ne!.**

KAIBA SHIROU:** HOLAS LOCA!! n.n si tienes razón viendo mejor las ocas tu fic no se paréese al mío  o al revez... que bueno... Le atinaste!! Esa es la pareja - ya sabes que la amo -.**

**Y creo que ya no me moriré verdad? ya que ya actualice n.n esporo y no O.o. gracias pro tu review!! Ja Ne!.**

**Dos reviews!! Que feliz me ase ya que son especiales - **

**Y bueno creo que ya es todo asi que ya me voy n.n... Solo les digo que el que le atine a quien es el protagonista (shirou tu no cuentas por que me lo dijiste por el MSN ¬¬ y antes de que hiciera esto) le dedico el siguiente capi o le meto a la pareja que quiera n.n.**

**Shirou si quieres participar manda me otra vez un review XDD...  **

**Ahora solo me queda decir que;**

**Ja ne!...**

**Aome.**

**Viva L'arcenciel XDDD....**


	3. Un dia normal con el visitante

**KONNICHIWA!!!!! -- el 2° capitulo huí creo que me tarde -- ya que... **

**La vida a veces es mala T.T Yuugiou no es mío, que mala es la vida T.T  JURO que  Seto ama a Jouno y están en mi casa, en mi cama asiendo cosas que siempre imagino que aran... **

**Esto es un gran y hermoso Yaoi n.n y UA así que si no te gusta ninguna de las dos pues no leas.**

**Ahora si...**

**Al fic...**

**--------**

**-.dialogo.-**

**"......." cambio de escena.**

**"-----" cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**"()" Mis comentarios estúpidos.**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****

****

**... "Blurry Eyes" ...******

**2° Un día normal con el visitante...**

Se levanto algo temprano ese día, según vio ayer no tenia nada que comer hoy, y si quiera comer tenia que salir a comprarlo... Estaba en el súper-mercado cuando se dio cuenta de algo... No sabia que le gustaba a su nuevo compañero, suspiro, tendría que escoger el y rezar por que el otro no fue un antipático.

Había pensado que lo mejor seria dejarlo dormir bien, tenían 4 meses para hacer el dichoso trabajo que Bakura les encargo.

Bakura... Gruño, el hecho de recordarlo el hacia enojar, no es que no le agradara, era solo que a veces era insoportable...

........

No había nadie en el departamento, pensó que lo seguro era que el otro fuese a comprar ya que por lo que vio ayer, necesitarían ir tarde o temprano. Y que mejor que temprano?... Calculo que eran como las 10AM, cuando el se levanto.

Lo había hecho entre sudores... Las malditas pesadillas no lo dejaban en paz y todo por el trauma que vivió.

 Se había levantado y metido a bañar.

Y ahora estaba parado frente al barandal del balcón, secándose el cabello con una toalla, se había puesto lo mas cómodo que pudo encontrase en su equipaje... Una playera negra con una marca comercial que decía nike en la parte derecha del pecho y un pantalón del mismo color.

Estaba en el balcón, parado, con su vista dirigida hacia un punto inexistente, pensando... Pensando en cosas, cosas dolorosas... Recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que lo lastimaban demasiado, recuerdos que lo llevaban a Inglaterra, en donde todo comenzó... En donde todo cambio... En donde su sonrisa cambio, en donde su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca llena de cinismo, ironía y sarcasmo. Que hasta cierto punto reflejaba dolor.

Dejo la toalla sobre sus hombros, paso una mano por sus húmedos cabellos castaños, a modo de poder peinarse con sus dedos... Suspiro...

El teléfono lo había sacado  de esos pensamientos, esos pensamientos dolorosos. Había decidido dejar que lo contestadota hiciera su trabajo, pero se olvido de esa opción caminando rumbo al dichoso aparato.

-.Diga.-Dejo escuchar su voz grave, fría y masculina.

-.Ah! ya llegaste.-Se expreso animadamente la persona al otro lado  del teléfono-.Aunque me sorprende que tu contestaras...

-.Al parecer salio a comprar.

-.OK... solo llamaba para saber como te fue en el viaje, cuéntame.

-.Hn...

-.No me quieres decir?.-Solo el podía hacer que el tono de su voz se escuchara dolida, aunque no lo estuviera. Tenía suerte de conocer sus viejos trucos.

Suspiro resignado-.Estuvo aburrido como todos los viajes.-No tenia que pelear hoy, no quería hacerlo, solo por hoy no lo aria.-Si eso era todo lo que querías...

-.No.-Lo corto.-También tenia que decirte que...-Una voz se escucho al otro lado interrumpiéndolo, diciendo algo así como _"amor, apurare que ya tengo hambre"_-.Espera.-Le dijo y después se escucho algo como _"Si solo espera que le diga algo mas a Seto"."Ah es Seto, salúdamelo de mi parte"."OK"_-.Ya.-Dijo en el auricular del teléfono.

-.También salúdamelo.-Lo corto puesto que ya sabia que le iba a decir, por lo que había escuchado-.Y que es lo que quieres?.

-.Que seco eres.-Bromeo Bakura-.Me avisaron los de la disquera que quieren una de las canciones para mas tardar dentro de tres semanas.-A Bakura no le gustaba que lo presionaran así, pero no podía hacer nada y eso le molestaba.

-.Esta bien lo intentare... Le diré.-Susurro esa última palabra entre dientes, no le agradaba el hecho de tener que convivir con esa persona mucho menos trabajar con ella.

-.Si, bueno ya me voy que me están apresurando. Chao.-Se escucho el tono  de colgado. (No se como se dice pero es el tono que se oye cuando te cuelgan el teléfono --U)

Camino rombo al balcón, regresando su agarre en el barandal de este. Ahora que reflexionaba, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, pero por ahora le estaba dando hambre y su compañero no aparecía. Al parecer tenía que ir a comer en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Se escucho como la puerta era abierta, que suerte ya no tendría que salir.

-.Ufff... Podrías ayudarme?.-Pregunto algo que parecía ser una persona detrás de muchas bolsas al parecer del mercado.

Se acerco para recibir varias bolsas entre sus brazos, para luego caminar hacia la mesa y ponerlas encima de esta.

-.Perdona si me tarde es que pase a comprar el desayuno de una vez, toma.-Le extendió la mano con una bolsa café de papel.

-.Hot cakes.-Murmuro al abrir el paquete, que ironía, eso era lo que quería salir a comprar-.Gracias.-No le gustaba decir esas palabras pero los modales tenían una función primordial en su forma de ser.

-.No sabia si te gustaría eso.-Dijo en lo que comenzaba a sacar las compras de las bolsas-.También compre cosas que espero te gusten, no sabia que es lo que te gusta así que compre lo que creí.-Abrió el refrigerador para poder empezar a llenarlo con las compras.

El castaño se sentó a la mesa para poder desayunar, aunque no sabia por que se espero a que terminara el otro chico con lo que hacia para desayunar con el.

El chico termino lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó al lado del castaño para empezar a desayunar los deliciosos hot cakes (o como se escriba ¬¬).

-.Llamo Bakura.-Dijo Seto entre bocado y bocado.

-.Ah si?... y que dijo?.-Tenia que aprender a comer más despacio prácticamente se estaba ahogando.

-.Quieren lo a mas tardar en tres semanas una nueva canción.-Dijo aguantando las ganas de reírse de lo cómico de la situación que podía ser el ver al chico atragantándose con la comida.

-.Por que tan pronto?.-Se quejo al poder pasar el bocado con un poco de leche-.No me han dejado descansar nada.-Suspiro resignado.

..................

El resto de la tarde se la había pasado sentados en la sala tratando de escribir una canción pero les era un poco difícil, no lograban tener la inspiración necesaria.

-.Bien ahora solo tenemos esto;

_Mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima  [Vuelta y vuelta... En el tiempo que dejé atrás, ahora soy]_

_Les miserables [Les miserables]_

_Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no muko de  [Te amé mucho y ahora estás del otro lado de la pared]_

_Sotto waratteru [Riéndote suavemente]_

-.Si, realmente no es mucho.-Era increíble haberse pasado todo el día y parte de la tarde escribiendo una canción y nada mas tener ese pedazo, que frustrante, sobre todo para alguien que se suponía era un gran escritor como el.

De repente su rostro se ilumino y empezó a escribir algo en el cuaderno que tenían de apuestes lleno de muchos escritos inteligibles para algunos, pero no para ellos, al parecer una idea le llego a la cabeza.

-.Que tal esto?.-Pregunto y comenzó a cantar-.

_Tsumetai kaze wo abinagara [Bañado en el frió viento]_

_Kurikaesu yoru ni omoi wo egaiteta [Imaginando estos sentimientos noche tras noche]_

_Sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa [La melodía que tarareo suavemente]_

_Toki ni kizamarete kieru [Esta grabado en el tiempo y desaparece]_

_Nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute [No puedo olvidar la tristeza de saber que no puedo regresar]_

_Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga _

_kowareso de... _

_[Aún ahora no puedo teñirme con estas emociones _

_              Cambiantes y mi cuerpo_

_             Esta a punto de romperse]_

Se había quedado escuchando su hermosa voz, como un escritor podía tener semejante voz?. No se dio cuenta de cuando es que la melodía termino.

-.Y que te pareció?-Pregunto mientras encendía su cuarto cigarro en el día, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-.Es hermosa.-Susurro obligándose a cerrar la boca ya que la había dejado abierta de la impresión ( y quien no?).

En verdad que el chico castaño cantaba verdaderamente hermoso, lo había dejado completamente atónito, esa voz era más hermosa que la suya y no era por vanidad... Se mordió el labio inferior para impedirse que su camisa se llenara con su saliva que escapaba de su recién cerrada boca. (O sea que estaba babeando XD).

-.Ya es tarde.-Murmuro el otro asiendo que el cantante diera un pequeño saltito al ser despertado de su "sueño".

-.Si, vamos a comer.-Respondió y se levanto para buscar algo en la nevera, no habían comido nada más desde el desayuno.

.......................

Estaban en el comedor comiendo lo que eran, al parecer, unos filetes hechos por el gran cocinero-cantante...

Estaba pensando en como decirle al chico que tenia que salir mañana, que tenia que ir a un lugar que no había podido ir cuando el llego. No quería que se molestara... Aunque el joven escritor era serio le caía bien de cierta forma no le desagradaba, y a demás no era tan serio y cerrado como el creyó que seria. Por lo menos le hablaba y participaba algo animado en escribir las canciones.

-.Este... Oye, tengo que salir mañana en la mañana y no se a que hora llegare, me preguntaba si te molestara?.-Pregunto algo nervioso. No quería que el chico pasara un mal rato.

-.No me molesta, has lo que quieras.-Si que era serio ese tal Seto, pero tenia que acostumbrarse...

......................

Estaba acostado en su cama, decidió irse a dormir temprano por ese día. Mañana tenia que ir a ese lugar... No le gustaba recordar viejas cosas, pero el prometió ir siempre. Y tenia que hacerlo, una promesa es una promesa.

Cerró los ojos... El sueño le estaba ganado...

---------------

Estaba manejando su flamante carro nuevo con su hermana al lado, el hermoso cabello castaño de ella se mecía al compás del viento. Iba rumbo a casa de unos amigos para tomar vacaciones en la playa... Ahora estaba en la carretera manejando hacia allá.

Esa parecía una hermosa noche, con las mas brillantes estrellas jamás visto por sus ojos color miel.  Todo eso lo compartía con su adorada hermana, a la que tanto amaba.

Una luz lo cegó de repente asiéndolo perder el control del volante por un momento... Era un enorme camión que estaba descontrolado y se dirigía a su dirección lo que lo había cegado.

El auto se detuvo en seco sacando mucho volvo por los neumáticos traseros en el pavimento.

No se dio cuenta como paso pero de repente ya estaba al otro lado del pasto con su hermana encima de él... Su hermana lo había salvado, sacándolo a tiempo del auto. Aunque ella al parecer no lo había logrado. "Shizuka..." Susurro sin poder creer lo que veía con sus ojos entrecerrados. El enorme camión había chocado con su flamante auto y lo había dejado completamente destrozado, suerte que su hermana reacciono rápido si no el ahora estaría muerto...

Aunque la chica castaña paresia no haber logrado salvarse ella también... Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, de su frente se divisaba un líquido viscoso color carmesí, sus brazos no lo podían soportar cada vez que intentaba sostenerse, se sentía mareado y el peso de su hermana no lo dejaba respirar normalmente.

Se incorporo con mucha dificultad... La chica tenia abundante sangre resbalando se su frente, al parecer brotaba de su cabeza... "her... ma... ni... ta" susurro con la voz entrecortada, la sangre caía casi a chorros resbalando por su frente, sus ropas estaban todos manchadas y el liquido viscoso ayudaba mas.  La respiración de su hermana era demasiado pesada.

----------------

Dio un salto en su cama. Estaba asustado. Esa maldita pesadilla, ase mucho que ya no la tenía, suspiro, su mano viajo hasta su frente que estaba completamente  bañada en sudor. Recuerdos estupidos que dolían...

Demasiado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N.A: Que tal?, les gusto? y la canción?... Demasiadas preguntas n.nU.**

**La canción es de _Gackt_ y se llama _Miserable_  nunca he oído la cancion pero la letra es hermosa n.n quien me puede decir donde buscarlo?. Solo es un pedacito de la canción ya que lo demás lo aran poco a poco.**

**Creo que ya se sabe quien es el niño cantante, es hermoso el hecho de imaginármelo cantando --  ahora les diré que las interacciones entre ellos dos serán mas seguidas... No por nada Seto es tan serio, tiene sus motivos.**

**Pobre Shizuka T.T la mate... lo siento, pero así es la trama. Y juro que me siento mal por matar a mi cuñada. **

**Les daré una pista para adivinar quien es el 'novio' de Bakura, no es Ryou (baya pista ¬¬) XD.**

**Ahora si contestare los pocos reviews:**

 BAKU-CHAN: **Konnichiwa! n.n hai, actualicé rápido la otra vez pero esta vez creo que no --… Si Seto es sugoi y serio es mas sugoi… creo que ya pasaron mas cosas aunque como que ciento que voy muy rápido, pero bueno ya que. GRACIAS por tu review me hace feliz recibir uno tuyo. **

 Kaiba Shirou: **Si loca tu lo dijiste primero así que tu decides que quieres, si nueva pareja o capi dedicado… ¬¬ no me asustes con eso de fotos de la perranzu con Seto o Yami T.T que feo es eso. Si ya apareció y lo mejor es que lo que viene es hermoso, luego lo leerás, seguro que yo le hacia lo mismo al papacito de el rubio**, **violarlo cuando lo vez en bóxer es tentador, demasiado tentador n¬n en verdad que seto es un roble, no lo violo ¬¬ creo que tienes razón el lo de que necesita lentes XD… YA ACTUALICE, YA ACTUALICE!!!... NO QUIERO POSTERS.**

Misao Kirimachi Surasai: **Loca!!! Review de la loca!!! nn si ya se que sabes quien es el novio de mi tu niño, Bakura pero no lo digas ¬¬… ya salio quien murió n.n  gracias por lo de que esta quedando maravilloso eso me anima… y si esa pareja me encanta tu lo sabes. Gracias amiga por tu apoyo en estos momentos eso me anima a seguir mas por que se que tengo a una amiga al otro lado de la ciudad pero con teléfono XD.**

**Ahora si ya son todos y ya me puedo ir n.n nos leemos pronto y manden reviews!! **

**Aome…**

**Ja Ne!.**


	4. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Konnichiwa!! Como andan? espero que mal XD na, no es cierto. Ok ahora si me tarde u.u pero es que no me llegaban las musas T.T lo bueno es que ahora si ya están aquí o espero y lo disfruten.  
  
Creo que es obvio que Yuugiou no es mi T.T al igual que sus personajes, y ya saben que es un UA (universo alterno) y sin otra cosa más que aclarar n.n pues.  
  
Al fic ...  
  
--------  
  
-.dialogo.-  
  
"......." cambio de escena.  
  
"-----" cambio de escena a recuerdos.  
  
"()" Mis comentarios estúpidos.  
  
-."Pensamientos".-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

****

**  
  
... "Blurry Eyes" ... ****  
  
4° Recuerdos que duelen...  
** Un automóvil Audi azul iba por toda la ciudad a una velocidad un poco moderada, falta poco para llegar a su destino. Recorrer toda la ciudad para ir a aquel lugar que ya tenia tiempo que no visitaba. Le asustaba el hecho de ir al sitio donde en cierta forma se sentía incomodo. Pero lo habia prometido y una promesa era una promesa, por mas incomoda que esta pudiera ser. 

El asiento del copiloto estaban ocupado por un ramo de claveles púrpuras enorme, esas flores eran sus favoritas, podía recordarlo; siempre que veía una sola flor de esas se la pedía como si fuera una niña pequeña pidiendo un dulce a su hermano. Su rostro fue dislumbrado por una sonrisa triste llena de dolor, esos recuerdos siempre lo hacían sentir así por eso no le era muy grato ese lugar.

Al fondo de la carretera se podía ver la entrada del lugar, dio media vuelta al carro y entro al sitio, se estaciono en un puesto vacío que encontró. Bajo del auto y camino entre piedras esculpidas de un tono grisáceo.

Después de un rato de caminar entre piedras esculpidas y flores llego a ese lugar era una linda lapida gris con una hermosa una niña que -al parecer- era un ángel con las manos juntas y con su mirada viendo hacia el cielo azul. Se arrodillo hacia la lapida y deposito las flores en el jarrón de piedra vacío que estaba en una esquina.

-.Perdóname...-Dijo cuando deposito su mano encima de ella y acaricio las letras talladas en baño de oro. Que decían: 

_ Shizuka Jounouchi 1988-2002.  
"Buena hija, hermana querida y amada"  
"Descanse en paz".  
_

-.Buena hermana.-Susurro con ironia-.La mejor.-Dijo cuando una lagrima escurría por sus mejillas-.Estoy aquí, te lo prometí y aunque me duela aquí estoy... Lamento no poder cumplir mi otra promesa. Su mente se lleno de esos recuerdos que tanto le dolían. ---------------- El coche estaba circulando normalmente por la carretera ya tenia un rato en el camino, habían salido en la tarde ya que el rubio se quedo dormido mientras esperaba que su hermana terminara con sus maletas y cuando ella lo vio en el sillón durmiendo plácidamente no lo quiso despertar. 

Y ahora se le hacia tarde por dormirse, aunque claro que no arrancaría a toda velocidad el automóvil -como lo hubiera hecho- si iba acompañado. El viento corría a gran velocidad al lado de ellos jugando con sus cabellos, le gustaba ver a su hermana tan feliz. A ella le gustaba sentir el viento en su rostro y con la hermosa vista que tenían de las estrellas, se veía realmente hermosa.

Esas serian unas lindas vacaciones, bien merecidas claro.

De repente una cegadora luz los hizo cerrar los ojos. Gran error para alguien que va manejando un automóvil. Resulto ser que un enorme camión (trailer) estaba manejando por un hombre grande y robusto que por cierto estaba ebrio, no se habia dado cuenta cuando pero ya estaba en el otro carril frente a un coche que tenia a dos pasajeros, trato de bajar la velocidad pero le fue imposible solo tubo la oportunidad de dar vuelta al volante provocando que el vehículo se dirigiera hacia un barranco. 

Pudo ver claramente como el vehículo al frente suyo doblo y hubiera estada bien de no ser por que se dirigía al barranco y por que la parte trasera de este se descontrolo y dio vueltas en la carretera... Dio vueltas, podía ver como se dirigía a su dirección, tenia que hacer algo, su hermano y ella estaban en grabe peligro.

El impaciente auto se estrello con el pequeño Audi y ella solo habia alcanzado a salvar a su hermano he huir del estallido (cuando fue detenido el carro claro)... Tal cosa logro lanzarlos legos del lugar.

Ella callo encima de el y pudo sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Se habia golpeado en ella al caer. Dirigió la mirada hacia el inconsciente rostro del rubio. Sus labios dibujaron una mueca de dolor que estaba mezclada con satisfacción. Pudo ver como el movía sus labios, como si fuera a decir algo y no le saliera, sus párpados se movieron y los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaban a reaccionar. 

-.Shi... Zu.. Ka....-Escucho como una voz la llamaba, su hermano estaba reaccionando, que alivio. Sintió como trataba de incorporarse, pero sabia que le seria un poco imposible dedo el hecho de que la tenia encima suyo y de que se podía divisar un hilito carmesí correr por su frente.

Por fin, después de varios intentos logro incorporarse un poco, solo para poder ver a su hermana en su regazo. La niña sintió como le acariciaban la cabeza con suma delicadeza, pudo distinguir entre pequeñas machas, el rostro de horror que mostró su hermano.

-.Her... Ma... Ni... Ta...-Susurró, se la cabeza de ella brotaba abundante liquido rojo corriendo por su frente, su ropa estaba completamente manchada tanto de sangre como de lo que parecía ser aceite y su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez mas.

Se arrodillo frente a ella y tratando de no moverla la acerco a el. Acaricio delicadamente su largo cabello castaño, sintiéndolo espeso y viscoso por la sangre que corría en el. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua que comenzó a escurrir por sus mejillas, su hermana estaba muy mal, demasiado mal y podía jurar que era por salvarlo a el, tenia que hacer algo, pero estaban a millas del pueblo y aunque seguro tendrían ayuda lo probable seria que llegaría tarde. Cerro sus ojos en desesperación, esos hermosos ojos miel estaban llenos del liquido salado que mojaba sus mejillas, ahora con raspones.

Shizuka abrió los ojos encontrándose con los mieles de su hermano, su rostro se mostró lleno de paz al comprobar que el estaba bien, que no habia sido en valde su sacrificio. Con dificultad deslizo sus manos hasta las mojadas mejillas del joven acariciándolo con una de ellas, veía como el llanto de el no sesava y como en cambio aumentaba. 

-.No... quiero....-La boca de sus hermano se abrió en señal de protesta pero no lo dejo empezar-.Ver esos ojos... de... ángel... borrosos, yo... no... quiero... verlos así... prométeme... q... que nunca... lo.... estarán....-Pidió con una sonrisa en su rostro a su hermano mientras acariciaba su mejilla lentamente.

-.Yo...-Su cabeza se movió en señal de negación, no podía prometer eso si sabia que todo estaría bien-.Todo estará bien....-Susurró mientras la acerco mas hacia si para poder abrazarla.

-.Prométemelo....-Exigió al momento de separarse un poco de su hermano.

-.Este...-Lo aria solo por que sabia no pasaría nada-.Te lo prometo....- Dijo resignado a obedecer.

-.Y... pro... meteme.... que me vi... sitaras....-Pidió entrecerrando los ojos.

-.Cla... claro....-Dijo sabiendo a que lugar se refería.

----------------

Sus ojos se llenaron por completo de ese liquido impidiéndole ver claramente. Su vista se torno borrosa. Sus ojos se veían borrosos... Y el que lo habia prometido. 

-.Lo siento tanto.-Susurro mientras caía de rodillas ante la lapida enterrada en el pizo-.No quize romperla.-Su respiración se escuchada entrecortada y su voz parecía quebrarse con una palabra mas-.Perdoname, es que... Prdoname.-Sus puños se cerraron encima de las letras-.Solo te pude cumplir una de las dos promesas que te prometi.-Las gotas del liquido salado empezaron a escurrir hasta caer sobre su mano apretada en puño-.Lo siento.-Volvio a decir antes de pasar una de sus manos por sus ojos bruscamente.

..................

Estaba fuera del departamento esperando a que le abrieran, pero parecía que no habia nadie ese día.

-.No es raro.-Le dijo a su acompañante burlonamente.

Toco una vez mas, si no le abrían se iría. Pero eso si, se encargaría de que recibieran un buen regaño por tejarlo esperando.

La puerta se abrió, solo que no lo recibió la persona que creía... Ahí estaba el castaño parado en medio de la entrada con cara de pocos amigos -aunque eso no era un misterio- y con un cigarrillo entre los labios.

-.No nos vas a dejar pasar?.-Pregunto sarcásticamente mientras entraba como si no importara las caras que le hacia el otro.

-.Hola seto!!.-Saludo amistosamente su acompañante, aveces juraba que parecía un niño, aunque el ya habia comprobado que no.

El mas alto solo hizo una mueca de aceptación y cerro la puerta, no le agradaba recibir visitas y mas por que precisamente ahora tenia mucho que escribir. Y luego se quejaba el albino de que eran unos holgazanes. 

-.Y donde esta ese imbesil?.-La voz del albino se hizo escuchar en toda la casa, como queriendo ser escuchado en todo el lugar. Y así era.

-.Salió, no me dijo a donde iba.-Respondio secamente el castaño.

-Ah. Ya me imagino a donde fue.-Dijo un chico que se sentaba al lado de Bakura.

-.Hai.-Se acomodo mejor en el sillón haciendo espacio para su chico acompañante. Diviso en la mecita de cafe varias hojas regadas, se acerco a verlas mejor y tomo una entre sus manos-.

_Ki zukanai fui wo shite [Finjo no notar]  
  
_

_Chiisana mado kara tooku wo mitsumeteta [Que veo a lo lejos desde una ventana pequeña]  
  
_

_Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe [La voz de un ángel llena el cielo]  
  
_

_Kaze ni dakarete [Abrazado por el viento]  
_

Leyó como si se tratara de un simple escrito. Pero la verdad era que ese pedacito era lindo.-.Lindo.-Murmuro para el chavo a su lado.

-.Si. Es muy lindo. Y este.-Dijo enseñando otra hoja que acababa de leer. 

-.Bien seto pues esperaremos a que llege.-Dicho esto se estiro perezosamente en el sillón rodenando al chico con su brazo y acercándolo a el.

-.Ya que.-Dijo el castaño con desgano sentándose en el otro sillón, poniendo el cigarrillo en el cenicero despues de darle otra bocanada. En definitiva, su compañero de departamento tenia que darse prisa o seria un día muy malo para el pobre chico Kaiba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
**

**N.A: T.T que feo final tubo Shizuka y es que no fue mi intención, pero alguien tenia que morir -.- ya ni modos. Este capitulo me quedo todo aguado, pero es que tenia que poner como murió la niña, aunque no se preocupen que en el próximo pasaran cosas muy divertidas (por lo menos para Bakura XD) y ya adivinaron quien es el novio de Bakura? XD na, si eso es pan comido. Lamento que este capi estuviera tan corto u.u es que no tenia nada mas que poner aparte de lo de la muerte.  
**

**Como ven le puse un poco mas al capi de la canción de Gackt n.n pero es que es muy linda la condenada.  
  
**

**Ahora si ya me voy creo que mi cerebro se siente mal (es que es la primera vez que escribo una muerte) a si que a contestar Reviews y ya:  
  
**

**Meiring: Hola chica .gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno, me haces feliz XD aqui esta el capi espero y lo disfrutes.  
  
**

**Baku-chan: Konnichiwa! tienes razón como que debo lanzarlos uno contra otro y listo XD pero como que todavia no.... Y si con la cancionsita se estan conociendo n.n. Lamento lo de Shizuka T.T su más que nadie sabe que yo no soy de hacer sufrir a mi niño rubio T.T pero es que si no pues como hago el fic. Pero me gusta que consideres Ok mi fic n.n gracias!.  
  
**

**Kaiba Shirou: Loca!! osi yo tambien quiero escuchar esa cancion, lo bueno es que tu me pasaste una y yo tengo otra (solo dos del bombon -.- que desilucion). Pasando a otra cosa; Como ves si tienes razón se estan llebando algo bien (para ser solo una tarde ¬¬) mientras no se comporten como lo que son (unos animales) toda estara bien XD. A ti si te gusto la muerte de Shizu-Chan, que loco XDD y no te preocupes que lo de -Loca- psicopata-fumada- siempre lo eh creido XD... A mi si me encanta la imagen de Seto cancando (teclado lleno de baba) ¬¬ y yo si creo que canta con una voz hermosa... Ya actualicé!!! ya no tendras que amenzar ¬¬. Como sea, gracias por el Review!!.  
  
**

**Ok eso es todo y ya me voy por que mi madre llegara en cualquier rato... Nos leemos luego!!.  
  
**

**Ja Ne!  
  
**

**Aome!.**

_**Solo por hoy **_


	5. Kimochi

**Konnichiwa****!!! esperemos y este cap les guste n.n esto fue inspiracion de 'X' de CLAPM - así que si sienten que es algo Angst no es mi culpa XD.**

**El cap pasado cometi un error al poner 'capitulo 4' cuando era 3 -.- lo siento.**

**Ahora si lo de las advertencias en los otros capis...**

**Al fic...**

**--------**

**-.Diálogo.-**

**"......." Cambio de escena.**

**"-----" Cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**"()" Mis comentarios estúpidos.**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****

****

**... "Blurry Eyes" ...******

**4° Kimochi...**

Su auto otra vez tomo marcha pero esta vez rumbo a su departamento, ahora ya se sentías mejor, después de su visita, después de 'saludarla' ya no se sentía deprimido, después de cumplir la promesa muchas cosas se le hacían claras, aunque ahora su mente estaba despejada, su corazón se sentía... Vació.

Dio una vuelta en una curva, bajo un poco la velocidad del vehículo cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca de su destino.

Aparco el auto después de entrar al estacionamiento. Bajo de este, su mano apunto hacia el, apretó un botón y el indicador de la alarma sonó avisando que esta estaba activa. Se alejo mas del auto, llego al ascensor entrando en el, apretó varios botones y este subió.

Apoyo su cabeza en el frió metal tras el, haciendo que sus mechones dorados se esparcieran por su frente mas libremente formando un perfecto desorden en ellos... Y es que tenía mucho que pensar... Su vida en si se podía considerar perfecta, si solo se consideraba del exterior y claro su carácter ayudaba bastante. El siempre estaba feliz, o en sus caso asimilaba estarlo, demostraba esa 'felicidad' en su vida, o en sus carrera que ya venia con fama incluida.

Pero no, eso no era cierto, el había sufrido mucho cuando paso lo de su hermana y al darse cuenta que se había quedado solo, eso a lo que le tenia tanto miedo, lo que nunca quiso sentir y que siempre trato de no sentir...

La estúpida soledad.

Aunque después se dio cuenta que no lo estaba... La persona que creyó nunca se preocuparía por el lo hizo. Es por eso que lo tolera, por que cuando se sintió solo, vació, sucio -por lo de su hermana- (El creía que había sido su culpa u.u) apareció el y aunque nunca se lo dijo o demostró antes.

Lo abrazo en cuanto lo vio ahí parado en la funeraria, demostrándole que siempre estaría con el... Por eso es que lo soporta, -aunque es insoportable a veces-, por eso es que ahora lo considera su amigo y mas... Lo ama, claro que como a un hermano, solo eso. Esta persona... Bakura, demostró mas preocupación por el -junto con su pareja- que cualquier otra persona.

Bakura se había convertido en su hermano... Y el lo apreciaba tanto por eso.

El timbre del ascensor sonó y la puerta se abrió después.

El salio, camino un poco por el pasillo llegando a una puerta que momentos después abrió. Adentro estaba el escritor con cara de pocos amigos, Bakura y un chico moreno.

Seguro seria un día difícil.

..................

Una semana ha pasado desde que Bakura lo interrumpió a mitad de hacer una canción... Ahora gracias a que el chico le ayudo ya tenia terminada esa y otras dos mas, una hecha por los dos y otra por el. Debía admitir que no escribía nada mal.

Estaba en el balcón de su cuarto, sentado en una silla fumando un cigarrillo mientras leía la letra del chico. Bueno, no tan chico era obvio que no tenia mas edad que el.

Leyó otro pedazo de esa letra... Era hermosa en verdad...

----------------

_Yodeiru muneno dokoka okude _

_Itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai _

_[Me llama de dentro de mi corazón_

_Y siempre quiero tener sueños alegres]_

__

__

__

__

_Kanashimi wa kazoe kirenai keredo _

_Sono mukoude kitto anataniaeru _

_[La tristeza no puede ser comfiable, pero _

_te veré otra vez del otro lado]_

__

__

__

_Kurikaesu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa _

_Tada aoi sora no aosawo shiru ._

_Hateshinaku michiwatsuzuite mieru keredo _

_Kono ryoute wa hikariwo idakeru _

_[Todo el tiempo la gente repite sus errores_

_Saben que el azul el cielo es del simple cielo azul_

_Parece que el camino sigue por siempre_

_Pero estas manos pueden encontrar la luz.]_

__

__

_Sayonara no tokino shizukanamune _

_Zeroni narukaradaga mimi wo sumaseru _

_[El corazón silencioso de la partida_

_El odio escucha como cambia el cuerpo.]_

__

__

__

_Ikiteriru fushigi shideiku fushigi _

_Hana mo kaze mo machi mo minna onaji _

_[La vida es misteriosa, la muerte es misteriosa._

_La flor, el viento, la ciudad, son lo mismo.]_

----------------

Ese chico escribía con el corazón.

Su vista se poso en su reloj de pulsera; Las 9Am, ya tenia que ir a ese lugar.

Dejo las hojas que tenia en la mano sobre su cama, después de cerrar la puerta del balcón. Le dio una bocanada a su cigarro acabándoselo, lo dejo en el cenicero apachurrándolo, tomo su chaqueta negra y salió del departamento.

..................

Tenia que ir, no quería pero tenía que hacerlo... Se había despedido de su compañero secamente, agarro un taxi, le indico donde ir y se fue a su destino.

No recordaba cuanto hacia que no iba, y la verdad era que no le importaba mucho, solo iba por que sentía que en cierta forma sentía que era su obligación ir... Y eso hacia... Sabia que no lo merecía, sabia que no tenia que hacerlo, pero solo... Quería verla... Aunque eso doliera.

El taxi entro a través de unas rejas negras y grandes, tras estas había un edificio grande y blanco. Se estaciono en la entrada del lugar y el vehículo salio por las rejas negras después de que el pagara.

Entro, una persona un poco mas mayor que el lo esperaba en la recepción, bestia un uniforme blanco y una cofia del mismo color en la cabeza. Lo saludo cordialmente invitándolo a pasar después, caminaron por varios pasillos donde se veían puertas del mismo color a los lados, llegaron a su destino y la enfermera lo dejo pasar, cerrando la puerta del lugar después de salir.

Allí estaba el, parado con la puerta de tras, su mirada se poso en el cuarto examinándolo detenidamente; Era un cuarto no muy grande, lleno de almohadas blancas cubriendo las paredes dando una apariencia de ser estas, en el piso había una muñeca con cabellos rubios y con ropas desgastadas, en una esquina una cama con sabanas blancas al igual que las paredes y encima de esta estaba una muchacha sentada en medio, sus manos sostenían sus piernas acercándolas mas a si.

-.Hola.-Saludo con una sonrisa cruel y despectiva en sus labios.

-.Seto!!.-Dijo animosamente la chava, levantándose de la cama bruscamente-.Que bueno que vienes, te extrañe.

-.Je!, que bien.-Espeto secamente.

-.Seto...-Se acerco mas a el, estirándose para poder llegar al oído de este-.Ya sacame de aquí... No me gusta este lugar.-Se separo de el y continuo cabizbaja susurrando-.Este gente es muy rara, todos visten de blanco... A demás... Lo extraño.

-.Enserio?.-Levanto una ceja irónicamente.

-.Si.-Sonrió-.Era un niño lindo, lastima que estoy aquí no me puede ver.

De los labios del chico salio un sonido de ironía y dolor, cada palabra de la joven se le hacia irónica y cruel, ya que el que él no este es por culpa de ella, y el que ella estuviera en ese lugar fue por que después de lo que le hizo a él, ella quedo muy mal y ahora al castaño solo le quedaba sentir compasión pro ella, y lastima, aunque fuera de su familia. (Se abra entendido esto? O.O)

-.Sacame de aquí Seto.-Interrumpió sus pensamientos la chica-.Ya no seré mala... Te prometo que no le are nada, pero sacame.-Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los azules ojos de la chica-.Sabes?... No se por que estoy aquí...-Su cuerpo callo pesadamente en el piso desplomada con sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro-.Es que estoy sola... Sniiff... Y yo no estoy loca, yo no debería estar aquí... Sniif... Solo tengo a Susan.-Gateo hasta la muñeca y la abrazo con fuerza-.No te gusta? Es bonita.-Sus sonrisa en sus labios contrastaba con sus lagrimas.

-.si es bonita...-Sus palabras sonaban mas frías y secas de lo que siempre era-.Er... Ya me voy, tengo que irme.-No le gustaba ese lugar-.Tal ves venga otro día.

-.Que bueno. Espero y traigas a tus amigos, recuerda que es lo mas importante en esta vida...

Ra! después de tanto tiempo y seguía hablando de 'lo mejor de la amistad' lo peor de todo es que a ella le valió el lazo familia-amistad que la unía a ese chico, terminado rompiéndolo de la peor manera... Que irónica y cruel era la vida.

-.Cuídate Anzu... (XD)

Salio de aquella habitación rápidamente. No podía soportar verla, en cierta forma la lastimaba ganaba a su tremendo odio y eso le molestaba, pero siempre que por lastima la visitaba terminaba con el odio mas fuerte que nunca... Y como no estarlo?... Esa mujer se había desecho de la única familia que realmente quería, lo había dejado completamente solo... Y se supone que ella era parte de esa familia -aunque el solo considero a aquel niño como tal-. Si! ella era la única persona que ante la sociedad se podía considerar 'familia', aunque parecía su prima por el cabello castaño y esos ojos azules, suerte que no lo era.

Extrañaba tanto a ese niño, a Mokuba, el lo amaba tanto, como no amar a un niño tan bueno y lindo?. El dios que el nunca creyó -ni cree- que existiera había sido muy bueno con el -por un tiempo- al darle semejante hermano.

Salio del lugar para tomar un taxi que lo llevaría al centro comercial.

Su mente siguió trabajando en los recuerdos, viajando en cada detalle, en cada pequeña palabra que su hermano le decía.

_"Te quiero mucho seto"_

Y entonces recordó el maldito día en que ella se lo quito para siempre.

----------------

-.Me iré a dormir Seto.-El niño se acerco y deposito un calido beso en la mejilla fría y pálida de su hermano-.Buenas noches.

-.Buenas noches.-Vio como su hermano subía las escaleras para irse a dormir, se despidió de su otra acompañante y se fue a su recamara a dormir el igual.

..................

Ya eran las 3Am de la madrugada, se había levantado para tomar agua, un extraño presentimiento lo invadía, no dejándolo en paz. Camino por los pasillos de la gran mansión con el vaso de agua en mano... Pensando en que significaban ese presentimiento y escalofrió que lo recorría.

Su caminata lo llevo a la habitación del niño, abrió lo puerta, verificar un poco no le aria mal.

Al entrar solo pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo sin poder ver algo; Se asusto, extendió el brazo pudiendo encontrar el apagador para poder ver lo que le pasaba al dueño del lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la atrocidad dentro de la habitación.

Ahí estaba ella en una esquina, con la ropa blanca manchada en un espeso liquido carmesí. El cuarto tenia las mismas manchas por todos lados, las sabanas azules ahora estaban oscuras, y en la alfombra un enorme lago de ese liquido.

El los brazos de la chica estaba el niño de larga cabellera negra que ahora tenia bañado todo el cuerpo en lo que se podía considerar a simple vista sangre, los ojos de la mujer estaban bañados en lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, cosa que contrastaba muy bien con el color rojizo en su rostro, en una mano tenia un cuchillo de cocina manchado del liquido escarlata.

-.MO... MO... Ku... Ku... Ba...-Susurro-.QUE HICISTE?!?!?!?!.-Su grito retumbo en todo la mansión logrando despertar a los sirvientes del lugar-.Por que lo hiciste?!?!.-Pronto sus mejillas estuvieron humedad con yaciendo en el suelo apoyado en sus manos-.MO... MO... Ku... Ba...-Una mano acaricio su rostro esparciendo sus lagrimas por el.

Anzu lloraba abrazando al niño fuertemente, las ropas de Mokuba estaban todas rotas por todos lados, tal ves por que ella le había clavado el cuchillo verías veces antes de que se despertara, su rostro aun tenia esa expresión calmada y pasiva de cuando dormía, logrando hacer ver como un ángel, al parecer no sufrió...

Pronto el lugar se lleno de los empleados de este, quienes se horrorizaron al ver tal escena.

Seto estaba postrado en el piso, con su mano apoyada en el, la cual sangraba debido a los vidrios tirados en ese lugar -los cuales aparecieron cuando se le callo el vaso de la mano- sus sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

-.MO... Ku... Ba... Her... Ma... No...-Su pecho le dolía, quería morir junto con el, y el juraba que sus lagrimas eran sangre en ves de ese liquido salado.

Anzu soltó el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos junto con su arma, comenzó a gatear hasta llegar a el. Paso su mano por su cara 'limpiándola' con la manga del pijama consiguiendo llenarla por completo de la mezcla de sangre y lagrimas.

-.Por que lloras?.-Pregunto inocentemente cuando estuvo frente a Seto.

Seto alzo su rostro húmedo para verla y después dejarla ahí eh irse con su hermano.

Maldita mujer, maldita perra, maldita la hora en que se apiado de ella, maldita la hora en que creyó que llevarla a su casa era lo mejor y maldito el dios que decidió que debería tener una prima esquizofrenia.

Abrazo el cuerpo inerte de Mokuba con fuerza, llorando in consoladamente y meciéndolo como si lo estuviera acurrucando, hasta que escucho el sonido de sirenas anunciando la llegada de la ambulancia.

------------

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó, indicándole que ya estaba en la entra de su reciente 'hogar', suspiro pesadamente y trato de olvidar inútilmente, lo que acababa de recordar.

Abrió la puerta entrando inmediatamente.

-.Que bueno que llegas!!.-Saludo el dueño del lugar.

-.Traje la comida.-Se limito a decir y enseño la bolsa con tal contenido.

-.Que bien!! Ahora preparo la mesa.-Se dirigió a la cocina.

Seto lo siguió.

-.Ya ley tu canción.-Dijo secamente al momento de sentarse frente a la mesa-.Linda letra.

-.Que bueno que te gusto.-Su rostro dejo ver una sonrisa casi angelical que lo hizo sentirse ruborizado. Solo que su expresión no cambio.

Ese chico le causaba sensaciones distintas. Le gustaba verlo reír y mas cuando era el la causa de tal cosa, aunque su rostro nunca mostraba esa satisfacción.

Y claro, no podía negar que no estaba tan mal, un rostro lindo, una sonrisa hermosa y un cuerpo envidiable, que el se dio el lujo de ver cuando llego el primer día a ese lugar.

Tal vez podría pasarla bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N.A: Creo que esto esta tan raro como yo O.o y no es mi intención... Espero y les haya gustado este capi que en lo personal es uno de los mejores del fic, según yo XD. Creo que es por que a la PerrAnzu la saque toda loca... Pero es que no me pude contener XDDD.**

**Lo malo fue que Mokubita tubo que morir TT no fue mi intención es solo que acababa de releer los tomos 1 al 12 (sin contar el 3 por que no lo tengo u.u) de 'X' y de tanta sangre que vi pues eso se me ocurrió... Siento que quedo muy sangriento, es mas es el fic mas sangriento que he hecho o.o y lo peor es que me gusto n.nU.**

**Les juro que me dolió hacerle eso a mi cuñadito T.T o mejor dicho al de jouno pero es que así tiene mas interés el fic -.- lo siento en verdad.**

**Lo único bueno es que Anzu se quedo en un manicomio!!! XDDD.**

**Ah! y claro que salio un poco de Shonen Ai al final n.n (casi nada ¬¬) algo es algo no?... La canción es de °El viaje de Chihiro°... Ahora vamos a los reviews que esto esta muy largo ya.**

**Baku-Chan: Konnichiwa n.n baku-sama, se que salio algo triste el cap anterior, pero no fue por que haya querido -.- es que tenia que hacer sufrir a mi niño con algo, sabes que es lo que menos quiero ¬¬ y si tu sabes que a mi me cae bien los dos Jounouchis n.n pero ni modos, lamento el no sacar nada de Shonen Ai, espero y este cap te guste mas que el anterior n.n gracias por el review.**

**Tanuki-chan Y Kitsune-kun: GRACIAS por su review!!!!!! XDDDD les juro q cuando lo ley me estaba muriendo de la risa ustedes dos están locas, mucho mas que yo XD… Que bueno q a alguien le gusto la muerte de Shizuka n.n no fue mi intención matarla, veo q Kitsune le gusta lo sádico n.n a mi también y eso se nota en este cap -.- . Ya no se estén pelando niñas XD. Que bueno a te gusto lo de los chicos cantando, es que no lo pude evitar u.u y niña ya deja de molestar a Kitsune ¬¬ nos leemos luego ja ne!. Ah y no me digas de 'usted' que me hacen sentir vieja.**

**Kaiba Shirou: LOQUITA!!!! XDD se que estas toda loca por lo angsth n.n pues por eso se que este cap te gustara mas, solo te pido q no me mandes eso de las imágenes de la perra vestida de barney T.T por favor. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!! Ja ne!.**

**Bueno eso es todo, solo queda decir que gracias por leer y que espero y guste este capi… También q les recomiendo el fic de Merle-chan de ºAliento a miel por la mañanaº que esta buenisisismo n.n**

**Ja NE! Y cuidense.**

**Ao-chan!!. **


	6. Empatia

**Hello!!! Les saludo y les digo con una gran sinceridad que lamento la tardanza -.- no fue queriendo.**

**Er... Esto es un Lime algo raro pero se que les gustara a algunas n.n y algunos XD.**

**Creo que algo se me olvida, pero ni idea -.- luego recordare XD.**

**Ahora si...**

**Al fic.**

**--------**

**-.Diálogo.-**

**"......." Cambio de escena.**

**"-----" Cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**"()" Mis comentarios estúpidos.**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**... "Blurry Eyes" ...**

**5° Empatia...**

Un beso a eso labios que anhelaba tanto. Sus manos no se estuvieron quietas ni un solo segundo más, rápidamente comenzaron a acariciar con vehemencia esa espalda estrecha y firme, la piel cubierta por la tela de algodón le quemaba las manos, y entonces esas manos jalaron la tela con fuerza liberándola del pantalón, dejando a su mano deleitarse a sus anchas la piel bajo esta... Las manos del otro acariciaron su pecho sobre tela. Mientras su lengua recorría con maestría la boca unida a la suya.

Un fuerte apretón a las nalgas bajo el pantalón, y con solo eso su cintura fue rodeada por unas piernas largas y fuertes. Camino separándose de la puerta, con un ser entre tus brazos, hasta que llego a la pequeña mesa redonda de la cocina. Donde sentó a ese chico. Beso más feroz esos labios, succionando el inferior al separarse por un momento.

Sin esperarse mucho se deshizo de la estorbazo playera del chico, este hizo lo mismo con la suya de cuello de tortuga.

Su boca se deslizó poco a poco por esa piel, mordiendo todo a su paso. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con el pezón izquierdo mientras el derecho era masajeado por una diestra mano. La otra mano se encargaba de abrir el pantalón completamente.

La persona que estaba sentado en la mesa se inclino, para darle más separa en su gustoso cuerpo. Apoyo las palmas de su mano en la mesa a cada lado de él, al momento que sintió que su pantalón seria liberado. Este fue resbalado por sus caderas con la mano del que degustaba su pezón.

Se separo un poco del cuerpo que yacía en la mesa para poder deslumbrar su vista con ese ser brillante como el sol. Humedeció sus labios con su lengua cuando su mirada llego a las caderas del chico, donde más abajo se encontraba un bulto en su bóxer producto de su excitación.

Sus manos tocaron el dedo pulgar de los pies del otro... Subió poco a poco por esas piernas, recorriéndolas con solo un dedo, hasta llegar a los muslos, su mirada nunca dejo los ojos castaños en todo eso, y cuando sus manos llegaron a la cintura del bóxer en su rostro solo se asomo una sonrisa traviesa. Deslizó la prenda poco a poco sin acercar su cuerpo demasiado al otro, solo rozando la yema de sus dedos por donde tocaba. Solo disfrutando sensaciones producidas.

Las manos del ser postrado en la mesa no soportaron más y de inmediato se enredaron en su cuello acercándolo a un beso apasionado, y salvaje lleno de absoluto deseo. Deseo que no serie reprimido por ninguno de los dos.

Esa recién liberada palpitante excitación choco con la suya, la cual seguía atrapada en el estorboso pantalón de vestir negro, ocasionando gemidos ahogados por los dos. Al separarse sus labios se curvaron con malicia. Y entonces bajó lentamente por ese cuerpo resplandeciente de deseo a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas, sus labios se rozaban con cuanta piel había en su paso. Las manos seguían apoyadas en los muslos dando pequeños círculos desincronizados.

Ese chico solo se recostó un poco en la mesa dándole aún más espacio en su cuerpo. Con sus manos acariciando ese cabello espeso y sedoso.

El otro le dio una lamida rápida al miembro necesitado de atención, solo la punta, alzó su vista para ver la reacción de quien estaba en la mesa. Este se arqueo más y dejo salir un gemido de su garganta, envistió a la nada esperando que su hombría fuera capturada esta vez completamente por la lengua calida.

Regreso a su boca para darle otro beso anhelante. Sonrió en sus labios al separarse algo renuente.

Busco entre las piernas del otro. Envistió con su boca el sexo tan rápido le fue posible, solo provocando... Pero al, en una de esas, tragarse todo rápidamente, sintió como su cabeza era empujada por esas manos tan ansiosas como su dueño. Ya no le quedo más que dejar de jugar y dedicarse a saborear al otro.

Lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo, eso era lo que le hacia al otro mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo con su cabeza entre las piernas de este, al cual le cubría un color rosa cerezo las mejillas.

Una mano dejo los muslos para posarse sobre su propia erección adolorida, cubierta por la tela del pantalón, su mano siguió el ritmo de su boca, masturbándose el mismo ya que el otro estaba ocupado en un mar de placer. Acaricio con su lengua la punta de este sintiendo algo calido, producto de lo que hacia.

Voz... Escucho una voz, una voz que le llamaba.

-.Seto...

Alguien le hablaba, pero no sabía quien.

Y el se veía como acariciaba ese cuerpo con su boca, lamiendo, sintiendo el sabor exquisito de él, y se veía a si mismo acariciar su propio cuerpo con su mano, su cuerpo adolorido que necesitaba atención.

-.Seto Kaiba...

Otra vez... Pero esta vez era más fuerte.

Su lengua se deslizo con lentitud por toda la longitud de esa erección, mientras su mano solo hacia un ritmo desincronizado, entre su pantalón, masajes a su propia erección.

De pronto toda cambio... Mostrándole a su vista un techo azul oscuro, todo se veía borroso, demasiado.

Su respiración estaba agitada a pesar de que el se mantenía tranquilo, sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, y que sus mejillas tenían un rojizo suave cubriéndolas, su vista comenzó a estabilizarse... Algo bajo del vientre, entre las piernas, le palpitaba, sabía que eso no era otra cosa más que su miembro duro que le comenzaba a causar ciertas molestias.

-.Seto que bueno que despiertas.-Escucho decir al lado suyo.

Y entonces volteo su mirada a ese lugar: Al pie de la cama estaba un chico agachado, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus manos en su pecho, viéndolo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Algo rara, pero talvez solo estaba imaginando cosas.

Vio esos ojos miel. Eran los ojos de su sueño, del chico a quien él le hacia cosas... Era ese chico el que le hacia sentir todo eso en su sueño, y el que le había producido una erección atroz.

-.Hu? Te pasa algo? Te ves rojo. No tendrás fiebre?.-Posó una mano en su frente como comprobando si eran verdad sus suposiciones. Sin siquiera separar la otra de su pecho.

Él rodó su vista rápidamente a su entrepierna; Encontrando un pequeño bulto bajo las sabanas. Rápidamente agarro el primer cojin que encontró, el cual estaba al lado, y lo puso sobre eso creciente. Es que las manos en su frente y pecho, y el olor que despedía ese cuerpo al estar tan cerca, no ayudaba mucho-.Mhm... Me parece que no. Creo que no tienes fiebre.-Le sonrió y a él le pareció ver un ángel al lado suyo.

-.N-no, no tengo.-Hablo por fin con voz algo templada.

-.Que bueno.-Le quito por fin la mano de la frente y la otra del pecho. El suspiro algo imperceptible, pero el otro lo noto y por un momento sus ojos mostraron un brillo raro, algo no visible para él que estaba con la mirada en sus sabanas como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo-.Te desperté por que Bakura quiere que vayamos a su casa y luego a la disquera.

-.Si, esta bien, ahora salgo.-Anuncio y el chico se paró para momentos después salir de la habitación.

Él se sentó en su mismo sitio posando sus manos sobre el cojin que estaba entre sus piernas abiertas aplastando su dolor ardiente que estaba bajo este.

Le dolía. En verdad que le dolía, no podía recordar tener una erección similar antes. No entendía de donde había salido ese sueño y los anteriores.

Solo sabia que agradecer a algún dios, o algo así, el que el chico no lo hubiera visto así, y rezaba por que en verdad _No _lo haya visto así, por que en parte la culpa la tenia el de ojos miel. Aunque aún no sabia como, pero algo había pasado.

Talvez el recordarlo con solo bóxer y una toalla al recibirlo por primera vez... Pero no podía culparlo por eso a fin de cuentas era su casa y el que paseara en ella en bóxer no era problema de nadie, ni mucho menos de su huésped... Y eso lo había comprobado todo el tiempo que tenia ahí, se la había pasado como si nadie más viviera con el.

Solo el recordar verlo hace apenas dos semanas salir del baño con nada más que agua escurriendo después de bañarse. Mojado, resplandeciente, excitante, y es que el otro no se dio cuenta que el ya había llegado de compras y por eso salio así, ofreciéndole, sin intención, una vista panorámica de su firme trasero mojado y desnudo... Solo eso necesitaba para que su erección doliera rogando atención.

Atención que hubiera preferido recibir de la boca de ese rubio que de su mano silenciosa, la cual ahora le parecía lastimera.

Suspiro en resignación.

Se levanto de la cama tirando el cojin al lado, se encamino al baño envuelto en una toalla para poder ocultar algo y no delatarse.

Tenía que atenedse o _'eso'_ dolería más.

* * *

Estaba parado frente a la nevera con la puerta abierta, tenía un brazo recargado en esta y la palma de su mano cerrada en puño sobre su cadera, no encontraba algo para comer en lo que el castaño salía. Dejo salir un la comisura de sus labios el humo del cigarro.

Suspiro y tomo un jugo en lata, para después darle una pequeña patada a la puerta tras retirarse y esta cerrarse por el acto. Se sentó sin ganas en una silla que estaba junto a la mesa, recargando sus brazos en esta.

Abrió la lata dándole un sorbo después.

Su mente viajo... Había mas que dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a ese chico y por supuesto que sabia que era: Era seguro que cuando despertó hacia unos momentos no solo el había echo, si no también una parte de su anatomía, por que logro más que solo verlo sobre salir entre las sabanas. Lo que lo hizo deducir que había estado teniendo un estimulante sueño húmedo y que seguro ahora la habitación de aseo era llenada de gemidos.

Le hubiera encantado ser él el que le provocaba esó en sueños.

Pero cuando entro a la habitación donde se escuchaban gemidos quedos y paulatinos, su piel se había erizado ante la vista y los sonidos que deleitaban sus oídos.

El cuerpo en esa cama estaba agitado, moviéndose en un ritmo pasivo, bañado por una ligera capa de sudor, el rostro sonrojado, y una mano dentro de su pijama que cubría lo que esta masajeaba descuidadamente.

Tubo el instinto de acercarse y ayudarlo con el trabajo en su pijama; Y en verdad no se dio cuenta en que momento se acerco tanto, ni tampoco supo cuando los dedos de su mano derecha acariciaron las mejillas suaves y rojizas, deslizándose por estas con delicadeza, o cuando esa misma mano se deslizo hacia abajo acariciando la suave piel de su pecho, vientre y ombligo, filtrada entre la tela por los movimientos pausados... El cuerpo se movía más rápido con forme sentía ese toque, y se movió aún más cuando esa mano termino sobre la que trabajaba bajo la ropa y comenzó a moverse al combas de envestidas, envistiendo a ese miembro erecto.

Su mirada amielada capturo los labios entre abiertos del otro, provocándole deseo de besarlo... Su lengua humedeció sus propios labios, en su pantalón algo le empezaba a molestar y ese _'Algo'_ le pedía a gritos probar esos labios sonrosados... Cerró sus ojos deleitándose con el ligero vaivén en el pijama del otro, sentía crecer lentamente el miembro escondido y masajeado por la misma mano del otro, y su erección comenzó a surgir en sus pantalones. No se dio cuenta cuando pero sus labios cubrieron la boca entre abierta ante sus ojos.

La sensación era placentera, esos labios eran suaves y finos, el aliento que desprendían era enganchante, delirante, con sabor a alguna frutan cítrica, su lengua acaricio esos labios sintiéndolos abrir momento después por el contacto húmedo.

Y entonces esa húmeda lengua se aventuro a invadir la boca sin pedir permiso.

Sabia que el chico estaba dormido y sabia que no le respondería, pero no pudo resistirse a probar más de ese sabor. Exploro aún más en esa boca, mientras su mano seguía estimulando la dureza bajo ella.

Se separo al sentir estremecer el cuerpo bajo sus sutiles caricias. Temiendo que el chico despertase y lo viera besándolo y con una mano masturbándolo a inconciencia. Se separo completamente.

Vio como ese hermoso cuerpo se movía un poco, en pausa, y vio como la mano dentro del pijama salio posándose sobre su regazo. La respiración seguía igual.

Y él, que ya estaba más separado, se acerco de nuevo al cuerpo postrado en esa cama, su rostro quedado a oscuras del de él otro.

-.Seto....-Pronuncio acercando su rostro aún más, con sorpresa en este.

Si el chico castaño no se hubiera estremecido seguro el ahora estaría disfrutando más de ese cuerpo postrado... Suspiro decepcionado, poco mas y lo hubieran descubierto.

Bueno... Ahora solo le faltaba a que aquel castaño saliera del baño y tendría que esperar a estar a solas para atender sus necesidades, que sabía el otro estaba atendiendo, o solo dejar que pasara dolorosamente.

* * *

-.Quieren?.-Dijo ofreciendo los cigarros de la cajetilla al conductor y al chico atrás.

-.Ya tengo uno gracias.-Dijo Bakura al volante. Mostrándole el cigarro que tenía fuera de la ventana.

El otro chico agarro uno rápidamente, como tratando de no rozar su piel con su mano.

El coche entro por una especie de puerta subterránea para estacionar el auto y salir minutos después de él rumbo al ascensor del edificio.

Había llegado a la disquera después de ver algunas de su las letras de canciones realizadas por los chicos más jóvenes y desayunar en el departamento del albino. Ya sus cigarros habían sido apagados antes de llegar al ascensor.

El manager comenzó a hablar de puras trivialidades como era costumbre en el, para después de un momento a otro hablar de otra cosa.

-.Y como va su relación?.-Pregunto de repente viéndolos en el proceso con algo de desdén burlón...-.Digo, con eso de que ahora viven juntos.

Si, claro y el no era uno de los cantantes más famosos de Japón que acababa de meterle mano a su huésped mientras este dormía. (XD No soporte más Ajajaja XD)

-.Y como se supone que debería ser 'nuestra relación'? Solo vivimos juntos.-Replico el castaño que estaba con los brazos cruzados recargado en una de las esquinas del elevador.

-.Que carácter.-Bufó el alvino.

El timbre del elevador sonó haciendo al rubio suspiraren alivio, salieron del lugar, primero Bakura, luego el castaño y por último el.

Caminador por un pasillo corto donde al final estaba una muchacha sentada tras el escritorio al teléfono.

-.Yes, That Ok Mr. Jacson don't worry.-Hablo en ingles la chica morena-.Tank You. See You Mr. Jacson.-Se despidio y colgo el audicular de aparato. Dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente a los tres hombres de pie frente al escritorio.

-.Bueno días.-Saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa en esos labios naranja-.Señor Bakura, lo están esperando a usted y sus acompañantes adentro.

-.OK.-Contesto sin saludar a la chica, caminando tiempo después a la puerta tras la chica seguido por los otros dos.

-.Hola Miyuki.-Saludo el cantante alegremente-.Espero que estés bien. (Educado .-.)

-.Lo estoy, Arigatou Jou. Te esperan.

-.Hai.-Cruzo por fin la puerta cerrándola tras el.

El lugar era muy grande, decorado con buen gusto; Colores como el rojo, azul oscuro y el negro predominando por todo ese amplio lugar. Tenía una sala pequeña, dos sillones grandes envueltos en cuero negro y uno pequeño en cuero rojo, estos estaban alrededor de una gran mesa de café de cristal negro transparente.

Tenia un enorme ventanal que daba una increíble vista de la ciudad de Tokio (mencione que era ahí? Oo). En frente de la ventana estaba un enorme escritorio en negro (Y mencione que me gusta ese color? XD) con dos computadoras sobre esta, una de escritorio y la otra portátil, tras el escritorio estaba una mujer delgada y rubio, verificando unos documentos.

-.Buenos días.-Saludo Bakura.

-Buenos días.-Respondió algo Ceca la mujer-.Siéntense por favor, ahora los atiendo.-Dijo sin despegar en ningún momento la vista de los papeles.

-.Hai.-El alvino se sentó en uno de los sillones grandes y los otros lo hicieron en el de enfrente, algo separado de cada uno.

La mujer tardo uno minutos en atenderlos, se levanto mostrando su perfecta ropa de ejecutiva echa por diseñador: Una falda corta en tonos liliáceos, unas botas a las pantorrillas negras, una comisa color rosa bajo un saco del mismo color que la falda. Su maquillaje era algo retocado pero que la hacia ver sexy entre tanta elegancia y entre esa melena dorada.

-.Bueno. Lo llame para saber como van. Tenemos las fechas para las grabaciones de las canciones cerca.-Se acerco a donde estaban ellos y se sentó en el sillón rojo cruzando las piernas con elegancia.

-.Pues tenemos unas 10, creo.-Dijo el cantante enseñando un fólder azul semitransparente a la chica.

-.OK, a ver.-Agarro el fólder expuesto y comenzó a revisar.

Había muchas canciones, varias tenían el nombre de los dos al final, otras solo el de cada quien. Las reviso a fondo. Todas eran muy bonitas y seguro serian bien aceptadas por el público, más el femenino. Sonrió.

Logro encontrar una que le llamo la atención.

----------------

_Kanashi hodo hikari dashita _

_Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare _

_-Una triste luz brilla_

_Convierte las alas que cortan la oscuridad blanca. -_

_Tsumeritai taiyou ni terasare teta _

_Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta _

_Kagami ni utsuta kiseki no yoru _

_Masaku o hazushi hajime ta my soul _

_-Brilla sobre el frió sol_

_Tengo una libertad limitada_

_La noche milagrosa que trae el espejo_

_Comienza a mover mi mascara, mi alma.-_

_Kuzure te yuku abe no muko wa _

_zetsubou mo kibo mo onaji kao suru _

_mita sare nai kokoro aru naru _

_Tobi tateru shuumatsu no prologue e _

_-En el otro lado de la pared caída _

_La desesperación y la esperanza se ven igual_

_Si hay un corazón que aún debo ver _

_Vamos a ver el final del prólogo-_

_Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai _

_Mamori beki mono wa nan nano ka? _

_Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi _

_Hontou no jibun e to chikazuku _

_-En el mundo donde el viento es una espada_

_¿A quien debo proteger? _

_En un viaje donde se que solo viene el dolor_

_Quiero acercarme a mi verdadero ser.-_

_Kie yuku Fake Light _

_Umare yuku True Light _

_Kono te ni... _

_-La luz falsa desaparece_

_La luz verdadera nace_

_En estas manos.-_

_Shiroku somaru yami _

_tsuki nukete _

_Atarshii jidai o kizami _

_tsuzukero _

_Toki wa pashita kokoro no _

_mama ni _

_Hateshi naku tsuzui teku_

_byaku ya o tobe._

_Arranca la noche pintada de blanco _

_-Y crea una nueva era _

_Crea el tiempo con tu corazón _

_Vuela através de la eterna noche blanca.-_

----------------

Era una muy encantadora y triste cancion. Y al final tenia el nombre de los dos. Era obvio que habia escogido bien el que él castaño ayudara a su cantante más famoso a componer las canciones de su próximo material discográfico.

-.Perfecto.-Dijo después de cerrar el fólder. Les sonrió con sensualidad, sin intenciones de hacerlo-.Fue buena la idea de que convivieran, solo faltan 5 canción o más.

Tomo una de las tazas de café que momentos antes les había dejado la secretaria, dándole un sorbo.

-.Espero y todo este listo pronto.-Pronuncio al separar sus labios brillantes de la taza-.Y seños Kaiba, como le ah ido al vivir con ese rubio cabezota?.-Pregunto con aire burlón.

-.Ja ja ja.-Replico el rubio cruzándose de brazos, con aire molesto.

-.Mhm... No es tan malo como creí.-Contesto el castaño tomando su refresco de la mesa frente él.

-.Wow! Eso quiere decir que en verdad no te desagrada.-Bakura opino desparramándose en el sillón, ya que solo estaba él en el.

-.Si, comprendo, a mi todavía me cuesta soportarlo y eso que soy su jefa.

El cantante mordió su labio inferior en frustración e ira... No podía creer que todos comenzaran a burlarse de él, lo creía de Bakura: El representante siempre hacia cosas como esas. Y pues de su jefa... Ni decir que ella era un caso perdido.

Pero su compañero de departamento... El era otra cosa, nunca creyó que pudiera burlarse así de él. Con tanto cinismo.

Y pensar que en la mañana lo había visto tan hermoso, tan resplandeciente, tan vulnerable. No. Mejor olvidarse de lo de la mañana, olvidarse de que estuvo apunto de 'abusar' de ese chico... Debía recordarse no ir a verlo a su recamara la mañana siguiente en la que se pasara toda la noche viendo pelicular Hentai en su propia recamara.

Suspiro y ajito la cabeza en negación. -mientras sus acompañantes seguían hablando de el sin recato alguno.

* * *

El manto de la noche cubrió toda la ciudad de Tokio dándole paso a los rayos de la luna por la ventana del bacón de ese departamento ocupado por dos chicos. Aunque ahora estaba vació.

Ya era más de media noche y el lugar estaba completamente vació... Solo la luz del pasillo, que lleva a las habitaciones, era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Los habitantes no habían llegado aún y al parecer no lo harían...

Se había decidido ir a una especie de Disco, y todo gracias a Bakura y su novio, no era como si el rubio no quisiera ir, pero era obvio que para él castaño era molesto ir a esa clase de lugares.

Se escucho un ruido tras la puerta de entrada: La llave chocaba con la perilla de esta, produciendo ese sonido metálico.

Y esta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio aturdido y con un ligero color rojo cubriendo sus mejillas y a un castaño algo más relajado tras suyo. El rubio entro tambaleándose a la casa, el otro chico encendió la luz al, por fin, encontrar el apagador.

-.Bueno como me ciento un poco ebrio me iré a dormir.-Anuncio sinceramente Katsuya con una linda sonrisa al verlo.

Camino con paso pausa al pasillo que conducía a su habitación, siendo seguido por un Kaiba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. El dueño del lugar llego a su habitación. Deteniéndose en el umbral de las puertas y volteando a verlo una vez más... Como si su rostro fuera la mejor visión del mundo en mucho tiempo.

Y así era.

-.Buenas noches.-Pronuncio sensualmente, arrastrando cada letra-.Lindo escritor.

Cerro la puerta tras de él al entrar al lugar... Dejando al lindo mencionado muy sorprendido. Sonrió y entro él a su habitación.

Al parecer otra vez tendría esos sueños placenteros. Esperaba y esta vez no fuera interrumpido o por lo menos cuando se despertara aquel chico lo ayudara con su trabajo en sus pantalones.

* * *

Se quito descuidadamente la ropa, regándola por el piso del lugar al caminar a su tibia cama.

Todavía tenía esa molestia entre sus piernas: Se le había pasado, pro al estar tan cerca del escritor en la Disco y al recordar magnifico que lo vio en la mañana, volvió ese malestar... Y eso lograba que no le quedara de otra más que arreglárselas el solo con su mano.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la orilla de la cama, y comenzó a acariciarse con forme las imágenes del cuerpo sudoroso y antojable del castaño regresaban a su mente, cariando su torso con una mano y con la otra de quito lo más rápido el pantalón, soñando con esos labios de terciopelo.

Soñando con esa piel sedosa y resbaladiza entre sus manos, esos labios que sabían demasiado bien como para tener descripción, hubiera deseado poder estar en el otro cuarto con el chico que en su habitación oscura y solitaria.

Comenzaba a empatizar con el otro al sentir su dolor asemejarse al del castaño en la mañana.

Jadeo con fuerza al tener su mano dentro de la ropa interior. Imaginando que la mano impaciente era la del Kaiba y no la suya, que ahora le parecía dolorosa y quemante.

Era una empatia mutua, entre él y el otro. Que ninguno sabía que tanto era lo que compartían en eso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N.A: Lo termine!!!!! Yea!! XD Como sea... Se supone que esto ya estaba terminado desde una semana antes, o más, pero en verdad que no tenia inspiración para pasarlo a él computador -.- y si no tenia inspiración no el podía hacer alguna que otra mejoría -que ni se nota ¬¬- sabrán que esto cuando lo termine de escribir había sido a la 1:40 AM -.- y que por lo tanto me salio así, si no les gusta pueden quejarse dejando review.**

**Agradezco los reviews y también el que esta historia no haya sido borrada, ya andaba temblando, digo, es un honor el recibir reviews y seria tristísimo que una de mis historias favoritas de todas las que hago me las borren T.T pero gracias por que no paso n.n.**

**Creo que se entiende quien es la presidenta de la disquera donde trabaja Jouno, y lo lambiscón de Bakura XDD. Lime, por que? Er, por que tenía ganas... Ne, solo por que creo que ya alucino con el lemon XDDD**

**La canción es de "DNA angel" y se llama "Byakuga True Light" O sea "Noche Blanca, Luz Verdadera", hermosa letra, encantadora.**

**Er... Ah si!!... I Happy!!!!! ****Radfel es un amor nn me mando los Ovas de Gravitation y es lo que mas quería, I love. Gracias loca!!!!. Solo estoy esperando a que lleguen ¬¬.**

**Ahora a los reviews Kawaii:**

**Elian: Hai!!! Perranzu loca nn eso es bueno XDD, ciento lo que paso con Muku-Chan T.T creo que 'X' hace daño... Gracias por el review y por decir que esta cosa esta bueno n.n.**

**Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun: XDDDD Na, ya no se ni que decirles... Solo que se que alguien se traumo con la muerte del cuñado de Joey -.- pero bueno XDD hay cosas que aprendes, como a ser algo sádica .-. Gracias por su review niñas n.n me encantan sus reviews en verdad. Gracias!!**

**chibi bakura: lo mismo!!! Anzu loca!!! XDD nada pues que gracias por tu review, y en verdad no me di cuenta que habia quedado confuso .. Tendré que verificar eso... Te recibo el abraso!!! n.n gracias ja ne!.**

**Ahora si listo ya no mas tonterías -sin contar los hermosos reviews- para esta locura, nos vemos!!!**

_Joey And Seto Are Very Very Cute ._


End file.
